Love Is Money
by Kainaru Aikorin
Summary: Neji mendatangi Naruto dan mengatakan keinginannya untuk balikan lagi. Namun Naruto menolaknya dengan alasan tidak mau menjadi penghancur hubungan Neji dan Gaara. Hinata yang mengaku bahwa mendapat ancaman dari Gaara. Sai, si Junior yang sering memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Sip—mari dibaca
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Money**

**Rating : T **

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Warning : BL, GAJE, OOC, Typo(s), AU, ALUR CEPAT (kayaknya), CUTE NARU **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru**

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**cinta atau uang? Atau cinta butuh uang?"**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

Kehidupannya serba sederhana. Membuat Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berwajah rupawan

Yang selalu diidolakan para kaum seme, memanfaatkan kelebihannya hanya untuk mendapatkan segala keinginannya yang belum pernah terwujud. Apapun ia lakukan, bahkan menjadi selingkuhan orang-orang kaya pun pasti ia jalani. Namun, apakah selamanya akan seperti itu terus?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Naru-chan, jadilah pacarku' _begitulah yang akan dikatakan oleh para pemuda begitu melihat sosok, bertubuh mungil dengan wajah manis dan sinar keluguan yang terpancar dari dua iris sapphire senada langit musim panas. Wajahnya bisa terbilang cantik *banget* melebihi gadis-gadis sebayanya. Senyuman manis yang selalu menyiratkan kebahagian seakan tak ada satupun kesedihan dalam dirinya, tak ada yang tak bisa berpaling walau hanya sekali saja dari sosok mungil itu. Kulit tan senada nectar madu terlihat begitu halus dan—manis, membuat siapapun tak tahan untuk tidak ber-nosebleed ria dihadapan pemuda tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto, _si mungil_ itu bernama Naruto. usianya baru menginjak 18 tahun, tahun ini. sosoknya yang manis dan dianugrahi dengan bakat kemampuannya _ngegaet _gebetan cakep dan banyak uang. Siapa yang sanggup menolak sosok polos manipulasi pemuda matrealistis di zaman sekarang ini? sekali kedip, hati seme mana yang tidak langsung _'kelepek-kelepek'_ akan pesonanya?

"sepertinya, dia menyukaimu, Naru" bisik seorang pemuda bersurai brunette dengan tattoo segita aneh berwarna merah di kedua pipi chubby-nya.

Suasana kantin sekolah tampak ramai siang ini. satu persatu para siswa berdatangan memenuhi kantin sekolah itu. Mengisi perut yang kosong, setelah menikmati pelajaran yang membosankan dan sanggup membuat otak mereka terasa terbakar gosong di dalam sana.

Lantas, Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya dalam diam. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Mana mungkin dia pacaran sama anak sebayanya, yang notabene belum berpenghasilan? Mau sekaya apapun, yang kaya kan juga bapak-nya, bukan dia. Tapi, tunggu...

Naruto mengelus lembut dagu-nya, sambil memasang pose chubby yang mampu membuat suasana kantin ricuh seketika. Apalagi kalau bukan kaget melihat pose imut _'si mungil' _ini?

Tapi, saat dimana seluruh siswa hampir kehilangan 1/3 darahnya, hanya seorang saja yang masih duduk diam mempertahankan wajah stoic-nya. pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto, masih terus duduk diam menatap Naruto dengan iris malam-nya itu. Naruto sontak saja kaget, belum pernah begini sebelumnya.

"a..apa" Kiba terbata-bata, melihat sosok teman sekelas mereka yang belum genap 6 hari menjadi teman mereka itu, menatap Naruto tanpa memasang wajah terpesona-nya.

Naruto sendiri terduduk lemas, baru kali ini gagal menggoda hati seorang pemuda.

"dia itu siapa sih?" Tanya Naruto—berbisik.

"namanya Sasuke, anak baru di kelas kita" jawab Kiba. Entah kenapa, ia merasa merinding kali ini. ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang memandang tajam pada keduanya.

"aku tidak tahu" bibir mungil itu bergumam.

Jelas saja, Naruto tidak tahu. selama seminggu ini ia tidak masuk dengan alasan 'sakit'. Padahal sih, itu Cuma tipuan semata saja. karena sebenarnya, Naruto itu pergi ke Osaka menemani gebetannya, syuting iklan shampoo. Semua tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu kalau Naruto itu sedang berpacaran dengan actor ternama, Hyuga Neji. Entah darimana cara mereka berkenalan, Naruto sendiri pun juga tidak tahu.

Mereka saling bertemu di toko buku tanpa sengaja. Mereka berkenalan, bertukar nomor ponsel, menjadi akrab, dan pada akhirnya mereka pun berpacaran. Neji yang selalu menunjukan sikap yang baik pada Naruto, membuat pemuda manis itu mau tak mau jatuh hati padanya dan memutuskan Neji-lah yang akan menjadi kekasihnya dalam waktu yang terkesan singkat.

"dia tampan, pintar, dan jago karate, lho" Kiba sedikit mendeskripsikan bagaimana sosok anak baru itu, (sedikit memuji mungkin).

"ah, biasa saja" sahut Naruto. _'masih gantengan juga Neji-kun'_ batin Naruto, dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"yasudah, aku kan Cuma mendeskripsikan dia saja" kata Kiba. Lah, masa bodo amat kalau Naruto enggan mengakui Sasuke tampan. Lagipula itu kenyataan kok, banyak siswa-siswi yang memuji ketampanan pemuda itu.

"agak misterius memang" lanjut Kiba.

"misterius, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto—dia tampak kepo rupanya. Kiba tertawa pelan,

"kau suka ya?"

"ihh, enak saja.." imbuh Naruto, tidak mengakui pertanyaan Kiba yang telak mengenai ulu hatinya.

Naruto manyun gak jelas, Kiba merasa ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak kali ini. dicubitnya pelan hidung bangir mungil Naruto dengan gemas. Mengundang teriakan histeris para fujoshi yang melihat interaksi dua uke tenar disekolah mereka.

"itu juga tidak mungkin kok" Kiba berkata lagi.

"apanya yang tidak mungkin? Mungkin sajakan dia menyukai aku" ujar Naruto, pede.

"woo, ngarang! Lagian, Sasuke itu kan udah punya pacar. Itu lho, Haruno Sakura. Anak kelas 12-A" jawab Kiba.

"lagian kamu bilang dia suka aku" oceh Naruto.

"siapa yang bilang? Kan aku bilang 'sepertinya'. Gak selamanya 'iya' kan" sahut Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel Istirahat usai pun berbunyi, Naruto sudah duduk kembali di tempat duduknya di samping Kiba. Sambil menunggu Anko-sensei datang, Naruto menyibukan diri untuk melirik ponselnya hanya demi gebetan-gebetannya yang mungkin saja mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya. Naruto tersenyum manis, tanpa menyadari sosok raven yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya dalam diam.

"selamat siang,anak-anak" Anko-sensei berjalan dengan suara langkah sepatu high heels-nya yang terdengar 'tuk..tuk..tuk'ketika heels itu bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"selamat siang, sensei" ujar mereka semua, serempak.

"wahh, ternyata ada anak baru rupanya" Anko-sensei memandang Sasuke dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Semua murid menoleh ke arah Sasuke, wajar saja Anko-sensei tidak tahu. wanita itu baru saja pulang dari Amerika hari ini, dan selama 3 bulan penuh tidak masuk untuk mengajar.

"bisa tolong maju, dan perkenalan nama mu, nak?" Tanya Anko-sensei.

Kemudian, terdengar suara kursi yang digeser. Langkah tegap itu berjalan ke depan tanpa ekpresi di wajah tampannya. Semua siswi memandang takjub padanya.

"Nama ku, Sasuke 18 tahun" suara baritone itu terdengar ditengah-tengah kesunyian.

"apa nama marga mu?" Tanya salah satu siswa padanya.

Sasuke diam saja, dan membungkuk hormat pada Anko-sensei. "baiklah, silahkan duduk" Anko mempersilahkan murid baru itu untuk duduk kembali ke tempat semula.

"memang misterius" gumam Naruto.

"kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia kembali focus ke depan papan tulis.

"baiklah, akan ada tugas survey untuk dua minggu ke depan. Saya akan membagi kelompok masing-masing dua orang. Tugas harus diselesaikan tepat waktu, jika tidak— tanggung sendiri resiko-nya" ujar guru Sejarah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mendengus sebal pada sosok yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu. Tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tak ada obrolan, karena baru tadi Anko-sensei meminta mereka untuk menjadi teman sekelompok mencari bahan pelajaran yang hendak di survey. Inilah yang tidak ia sukai, Naruto tidak mengenal sosok berbahu lebar berbadan tinggi menjulang itu.

Tidak apa jika mereka tidak saling mengenal, jika saja sikap Sasuke tidak menyebalkan seperti ini. Naruto bisa membayangkan, betapa membosankan sosok di depannya ini. pendiam, kutu buku, dan penuh gengsi (mungkin).

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus berjalan, hingga ia menabrak sosok tinggi itu. Naruto mengeram pelan, menahan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berhenti diam-diam seperti ini?

"aduuuhhh" pekik Naruto, kesakitan. Ia mengelus lembut keningnya yang terantuk tas ransel Sasuke.

"kalau berhenti itu jangan tiba-tiba, dong" kata Naruto, lagi. Sasuke diam, ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap datar _'si mungil'_ di hadapannya itu. Tingginya tidak lebih dari dada bidangnya, Sasuke meletakan kedua tangannya di atas kepala Naruto. si pirang hendak meronta, namun sepertinya gagal.

"hn, kau yang seharusnya lebih memperhatikan jalanmu! Berjalanlah tanpa harus melamun, dobe" ujar Sasuke—mengejek Naruto.

Merah padam wajah Naruto diejek 'bodoh' oleh pemuda 'brengsek' yang baru saja ia kenal.

Naruto hendak memukul wajah tampan Sasuke, dengan sedikit berjinjit ia mencoba menggapai wajah tampan itu. Karena ukurannya yang tidak pas, Naruto pun hanya menjangkau apapun yang sanggup ia janggkau. Dengan emosi, ia menarik surai raven Sasuke dan membuat sang empunya meronta. Untung saja jalanan sepi, jika tidak keduanya sudah menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tak kuat menahan tubuhnya, Naruto pun akhirnya goyah dan terjatuh. Ia menutup matanya, tidak merasa sakit. Kenapa?

"turun dari tubuhku! Sekarang, DOBE!" Omel Sasuke—menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"ehh.. maaf..maaf..maaf" Naruto segera turun dari tubuh Sasuke dan berdiri tanpa membantu Sasuke. Biarkan saja, pemuda itu bangun sendiri, lagipula siapa yang memulai coba? (tentu saja kamu, Naru bodoh).

**.**

**.**

"hn, aku akan pulang hari minggu nanti"

'_**kenapa harus minggu? Tidak betahkah kau, barang sehari saja di rumahmu sendiri, otouto?'**_

"berhentilah memaki!"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, Sasuke memang memintanya untuk menunggu pemuda raven misterius itu yang kini sedang asyik menelpon seseorang—entah siapa. Mungkin saja kekasihnya, menurut kabarkan, Sasuke itu sudah punya pacar.

"OI, TEME.. SUDAH BELUM?" Tanya Naruto—berteriak.

Sasuke berdecak pelan, belum ada 10 menit ditinggal sudah seperti itu.

"katakan padanya, aku akan kesana hari minggu nanti" ia menutup ponselnya, tanpa peduli makian yang terdengar dari orang yang berada di seberang sana.

"lama banget" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, gajelas.

"hn" sahut Sasuke, pemuda itu berjalan seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku gakuran.

Tak mempedulikan Naruto yang berjalan di belakang sana, ngedumel gajelas ditinggal begitu saja oleh rekan kerja kelompoknya,

_**2 jam kemudian..**_

"Sasu, aku lapar" ujar Naruto. 2 jam lamanya mereka berkutat di hadapan buku-buku tebal yang mereka pinjam di perpustakan umum kota Konoha. Sasuke cuek saja, ia malah asyik mendengarkan music yang mengalun lembut dari ponsel layar sentuhnya yang tersambung melalui earphone.

Naruto kembali memanyunkan bibir merah mudanya itu.

"SASUKE!" Seru Naruto.

"tolong bagi pengunjung di meja paling ujung, untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya!" seru seorang penjaga perpustakaan, dan membuat Naruto otomatis menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Dengan kesal, ia menarik kedua earphone Sasuke dari masing-masing telinga pemuda raven itu.

"aku lapar" Naruto berkata—dengan bibirnya yang berpout ria.

Kembali dengan ekpresi minim dari wajahnya, dan membuat Naruto menunduk sedih (modus). Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Sasuke,

"ambil ini!" Sasuke memberikan sebuah roti isi yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi ke tangan Naruto.

"iieeee" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"makan atau kau mati kelaparan!" seru Sasuke—masih enggan menoleh dari buku-nya.

"lebih baik kelaparan daripada memakan itu" sahut Naruto—bersedekap dada.

"hn, terserah" kata Sasuke, acuh tak acuh.

Naruto menahan rasa laparnya, ia menyipitkan matanya sambil melirik ke arah roti isi yang teronggok begitu saja di atas meja. Tanpa melirik Naruto, tangan putih Sasuke terulur untuk mengambil roti isi sosis yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Tanpa ada rasa sungkan, Sasuke membuka bungkus plastic roti itu.

'_Kruyuuukkk'_

Aduh, apa pula pun?

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit menahan lapar. Memandang Sasuke yang hendak memakan roti isinya dengan tatapan _mupeng_. Ah, ia lapar juga rupanya.

"Sasu~" Naruto menggoyangkan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"nah, ambil ini!" Sasuke memotong setengah dari roti itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

Ditatapnya sebentar roti _gepeng_ tersebut. Naruto meneguk ludahnya seakan ia menelan batu.

"ayo, ambil!" titah Sasuke, sedikit memaksa.

"t..terimakasih" ucap Naruto—menerima roti isi itu, dan menggigitnya sedikit.

"makanlah, lalu kita selesaikan tugas-tugas ini" usul Sasuke, seraya menggigit nikmat roti isi-nya.

'_enak juga'_ gumam Naruto. tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu nikmat mencicipi makanan sesederhana ini. juga ini kali pertama Naruto bepergian bersama seorang pemuda tampan tanpa mengajak dirinya makan di restoran mahal bintang lima di kota mereka. Tapi, kenapa rasanya begitu nikmat? Hingga setara dengan makanan-makanan mahal yang biasa ia makan.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku tebal dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Wajah tegas yang terlihat focus itu begitu tampan ketika sedang dalam mode _'seriusnya'_.

'_apa? kenapa aku bisa memujinya seperti itu? Ta..tapi, dia memang tampan'_ bathin Naruto.

Sementara Naruto bergulat dengan pikirannya, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering dan membuat sang blonde tersenyum bahagia.

Tanpa pamit, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke guna mengangkat panggilan tersebut. tentu saja, Sasuke juga berjalan mengikuti Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda pirang itu.

Selepas menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari sang kekasih tercintanya, Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri di atas balkon perpustakaan hendak berbalik badan dan kembali ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Sasuke, jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara baritone itu tiba-tiba saja mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"apa Neji yang kau maksud itu Hyuga Neji?" Tanya Sasuke—menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding balkon dengan gaya keren andalannya. Cowok SMA itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"k..kau, t..tau darimana?" tatapan tidak percaya ia tujukan pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, bagaimana dia tidak tahu coba?

"hanya menebak, ternyata benar" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"apa? Hey, kau tidak sedang mempermainkan aku kan?" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, hingga pemuda itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik badan ke arah Naruto.

"untuk apa aku mempermainkanmu? Saat dimana kau sudah masuk ke dalam suatu permainan tanpa kau sadari" sahut Sasuke.

Posisi mereka masih berada tepat di atas balkon perpustakaan yang sepi, dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"hindari pemuda itu" ujar Sasuke, dan terdengar ngawur untuk telinga Naruto. pemuda pirang itu menatap bingung ke arahnya,

"aku bercanda" Sasuke berkata lagi. Naruto menarik nafas lega, ia mengulas senyum manisnya ke arah Sasuke.

"kau bisa bercanda juga ya, teme?" dengan lancangnya Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'brengsek' dan menoel-toel rahang tegasnya.

Sasuke mendengus bosan, ia tak menyadari ucapannya semakin membuat Naruto tertawa senang. Suatu kebanggan bisa mengusili anak baru yang misterius ini bagi Naruto.

"sudah cukup, kau ini cerewet sekali" ujar Sasuke, dan membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"blee, teme jelek"

"ck, berisik, dobe"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira-kira pukul 7 malam, Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya walaupun hanya ½ -nya saja. Keduanya kini terlihat sedang berjalan menelusuri trotoar dengan gaya yang terlihat berbeda. Sasuke yang berjalan dengan gaya cool andalannya—memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan Naruto yang berjalan dengan sekotak sosis panggang mayonnaise yang mereka beli di depan perpustakaan. Dengan sangat lahap Naruto melahap sosis itu sampai-sampai sisa saos serta mayonnaise menempel di sela-sela bibir mungilnya.

"temwheee khauw mhauw thidak? Iniw enhawk who" Naruto tidak berhenti bicara meskipun sosis itu menyumpal bibir mungilnya. Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya, berbalik badan dan memasang tatapan datar andalannya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan tiang listrik jalanan kota yang terlihat sepi, Sasuke mengambil sapu tangannya yang biasa ia letakan di dalam saku celananya. Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke dengan kedua maniks sapphire indahnya.

"bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Sejak tadi kau bicara terus, bahkan ketika makan pun kau tetap bicara" dengan lembut, Sasuke menghapus noda saus bercampur mayonnaise di sela-sela bibir merah muda Naruto.

Maniks biru itu membulat seketika, belum pernah ada yang bersikap lembut padanya seperti saat ini. jujur saja, semua mantan Naruto hingga kekasihnya (Neji) belum pernah memperlakukan dirinya selembut itu. Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar tidak menentu, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tidak, Naruto bukannya tidak pernah memiliki pacar, hanya saja setiap kali berpacaran dan mengatakan 'ya' untuk menjadi kekasih seseorang, Naruto tidak memandang cinta. Hanya uang dan uang dalam pikirannya.

Cinta itu butuh uang, begitulah menurut pemuda blonde itu. Naruto tidak mau memiliki seorang pacar yang tidak bisa membiayai kehidupannya menjadi yang lebih baik. Walau hanya pacar, tentu saja Naruto tidak mau hidup bersusah payah bersama orang yang hanya mengumbar kata cinta saja. omong kosong dengan cinta, Naru butuh uang, itulah cara Naruto berpikir.

Dengan wajah imut itu, Naruto bisa mendapatkan kekasih impiannya sedari kecil. Tak peduli jika nantinya ia dibilang playboy, bahkan jikalau suatu hari nanti karma harus datang ke dalam hidupnya, ia sudah siap untuk menerimanya. Apa salah jika ia tidak ingin hidup melarat? Mengingat ayahnya yang di PHK dan meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang ibu yang sering sakit-sakitan untuk selamanya. Apalagi, Ibunya bekerja keras hanya untuk dirinya. Dan kini, hanya untuk sekali saja ia membantu sang ibu agar wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu tidak perlu bersusah payah bergelut dengan dunia malam yang bisa mencemarkan nama baik sang ibu yang dulu terkenal sebagai gadis baik-baik.

"habiskan makananmu, ku antar kau pulang" Sasuke memasukan kembali sapu tangannya ke dalam saku. Naruto masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh teman barunya itu.

"t..tidak perlu" tolak Naruto, ia merasa aneh dengan perasaannya kali ini. tanpa ragu, Naruto membuang kotak yang masih berisi setengah bagian sosis miliknya ke dalam tong sampah.

Ia berjalan mendahului Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto hingga si pirang terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Keduanya saling menatap, dua maniks berbeda warna itu saling menarik satu sama lain.

"maaf" ucap Sasuke, melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan berbalut kulit tannya itu. Tatapannya kosong, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Naru—" Sasuke hendak menyentuh Naruto.

"i..iya?" Kembali pada mode semula, Naruto seakan menolak sentuhan Sasuke.

"rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, aku pulang duluan ya" Naruto lantas berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan sikap aneh teman sekelasnya itu.

"dia kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa, karena tak satupun orang yang melintas di sana.

"hah, aneh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terus berlari menghindari Sasuke, hingga tanpa menyadari ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah ruko yang ia tinggali bersama sang ibu. Mencoba mengatur nafas, Naruto terus menormalkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"fiuhhh" dengan sedikit kasar, Naruto menghapus jejak keringat di keningnya. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya di depan pintu ruko yang terkunci. Ia tidak perlu khawatir tidak mendapatkan pintu malam ini, karena ia juga memiliki kunci ganda pintu ruko mereka.

"aku ini kenapa" dengan sangat sulit Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya.

Wajah imut itu dilanda kebingungan, namun Naruto yang memang bukan seorang tipe _'merumitkan masalah' _pemuda itu pun segera menghapus pemikirannya yang aneh-aneh. Dengan segera ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruko, dan istirahat karena tubuhnya memang terasa pegal-pegal.

_**Krieeettt..**_

"kau sudah pulang, Naru-chan?" Tanya seorang wanita yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Naruto baru saja memasuki rumahnya yang terletak di lantai 2, wanita itu tampaknya sedang tertidur nyeyak kalau saja Naruto tidak mengganggu sang ibu atas kehadirannya. Wajah ibunya terlihat pucat, Naruto merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat wanita itu.

"kenapa kaachan tidur di sini?" Tanya Naruto—berjalan mendekati ibunya dan duduk disamping sang ibu. Kushina terbatuk pelan, Naruto bisa melihat sebuah syal melingkar di leher ibunya. Naruto tahu, pasti ibunya sedang sakit saat ini.

"kaachan sakit? Ayo, Naru antarkan ke kamar."

"tidak perlu, di kamar panas. Nanti pasti kaachan pindah ke kamar" Kushina menolak halus.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dengan gemas Kushina mencubit pipi gembul Naruto, tertawa pelan melihat tingkah imut sang buah hati.

"Naru akan buatkan bubur untuk kaachan. Tidak ada penolakan!" seru Naruto, mengingat kesibukan ibunya mengurus toko pernak-pernik mereka, sudah dipastikan pasti ibunya belum makan sampai sekarang. Jangankan makan, memasak saja juga tidak sempat.

"baiklah..baiklah..mungkin kaachan sedikit lapar" sahut Kushina.

Naruto ingat sekali, ketika dimana ibunya masih bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan bar, dimana bekerja malam sangat kental sekali dengan yang namanya surga dunia dan bahkan membuat nama baik sang ibu nyaris tercemar akibat pekerjaannya. Pemuda itu rela berpacaran dengan orang-orang kaya yang mau menanggung hidupnya. Dengan uang yang diberikan kekasih-kekasihnya, Naruto menabung uang itu dan berhasil membelikan sebuah ruko untuk ibunya.

Dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu, dengan alasan Naruto menabung sedari kecil.

Banyak pemuda-pemuda kaya yang terjerat oleh pesonanya, permainan yang ia mainkan tidak pernah membawanya ke dalam penyesalan, meskipun Naruto terkadang ingin mengakhiri semua ini dan menjadi seorang pemuda yang setia pada pasangannya.

Sepertinya taubat itu hanya omong kosong belaka, nyatanya Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Seolah itu hanya permainan ular naga yang akan selesai ketika teman-temannya habis dipihak lawan.

Naruto terus merajang sayuran yang hendak ia olah. Dimasukannya sayur mayur itu ke dalam gandum yang sudah ia panaskan beberapa menit yang lalu. Diaduknya olahan yang hendak ia jadikan bubur dengan sendok sayur. Sambil bersenandung melawan rasa bosannya.

_***pippp..***_

**From : Utakata**

**Hey, Naru-chan..**

**Besok ada waktu tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke acara pembukaan butik baru ibuku di Suna.**

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum senang, Utakata bukan kekasihnya melainkan pemuda kaya raya yang sedang menjalani masa pendekatan dengannya. Naruto tahu kalau Utakata sangat menyukai dirinya, hanya saja Naruto tidak mau begitu saja mengatakan 'iya' pada putra seorang desainer baju ternama dari kota Iwa. Lagipula, ia sudah memiliki Neji. Meskipun belum lama ia mengenal actor tampan itu, ia yakin pasti Neji jauh lebih baik dari Utakata dan gebetannya yang lain.

Lagipula, kalaupun ia kehilangan salah satu dari mereka, Naruto yakin pasti ia bisa dengan sangat mudah mendapatkan pengganti salah satunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa? tugas sejarah akan dikumpulkan 3 hari lagi? Gila, Anko-sensei keterlaluan sekali"

"menyebalkan..padahal aku belum mengerjakannya sama sekali"

"mencari bahan belajarnya saja belum..bisa mati aku"

"selamat pagi" Ujar Naruto, dan menghentikan desas-desus kerusahan tugas Anko-sensei yang harus dikumpulkan lebih cepat dari waktu yang di tentukan.

"aaahhh..selamat pagi Naru-chan" ucap mereka serempak.

Iris sapphire-nya tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca buku tebal dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Tiba-tiba saja, ingatannya memutar ulang kejadian semalam. Dimana Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia terjatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda tampan misterius itu. Rona merah mewarnai wajah manisnya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. Disana, Kiba tampak asyik mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda degan rambut ikat nanas yang hanya sesekali menyahut ucapan Kiba, meski lebih banyak menguap. Naruto kenal siapa dia, namanya Nara Shikamaru, siswa malas yang memiliki otak cerdas, tanpa Naruto tahu darimana otak cerdas pemuda Nara itu berasal.

"hey, Naru" sapa Kiba.

"aku duduk dimana?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba hendak menjawab, namun pemuda Nara itu lebih dahulu menjawab, "dengan Sasuke saja" jawab Shikamaru, malas.

Tahu tidak? Diantara teman sekelasnya yang lain, hanya Shikamaru saja yang mengenal akrab pemuda tampan misterius itu. Dari rumor yang beredar, Shikamaru itu adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal, dengan sifat keduanya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjadi seorang sahabat.

"APA?" teriak Naruto.

Seluruh siswa-siswi berhenti berbicara dan menatap aneh Naruto. pemuda blonde itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "hehhehehe, maaf..maaf" ucap Naruto—berjalan menuju meja Sasuke, dan duduk disebelah pemuda tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto lagi-lagi harus berdecak kesal ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik kerah belakang gakurannya dan menghentikan langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa hendak pergi ke halte bus memenuhi permintaan Utakata di kota Suna.

Dan disinilah ia harus berakhir, bersama Sasuke di sebuah toko buku membuat Naruto terus merenggut tak suka. Ia harus membatalkan perjalanannya ke kota Suna untuk menemui gebetannya, dan malah menemani teman sebangkunya ini memilih-pilih buku bacaan yang bagus untuk bahan pelajaran mereka.

"kau menyebalkan Sasuke. Aku kan mau ke kota Suna untuk menemui gebetan-ku" ujar Naruto, dan membuat Sasuke menatap dirinya tidak percaya.

"apa maksudnya gebetan, Naruto? kau kan sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke—menyinggung perkataan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menutup mulutnya, dan merutuki kebodohannya yang terus ia lakukan.

"hn, terserah" sahut Sasuke—menutup buku bacaan tersebut dan berjalan ke meja kasir.

"selingkuh itu mudah, Naruto" Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto yang berjalan disamping kanannya.

"a..apa?" sang blonde gugup bukan main.

"kenapa tidak kau coba hal yang lebih ekstrem, seperti setia mungkin" lanjut Sasuke—ketika mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan meja kasir.

_**Deg..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Satu hari kemudian..**_

_**espresso bar**_ _**(Pukul 19.30)**_

suasana di sebuah cafe eklusif malam ini tidak begitu ramai seperti biasa. Tampak dua orang pemuda tengah duduk sambil mencicipi makan malam mereka. Suasana terlihat romantic, ketika alunan music jazz melantunkan lagu cinta di cafe itu.

Naruto menghentakan kakinya pelan di bawah meja, dengan sedikit bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang dibawakan oleh vokalis cafe tersebut.

Kekasihnya, Hyuga Neji tertawa geli melihatnya. Dengan sedikit penyamaran yang dibuat semaksimal mungkin, tak ada yang tahu jika itu adalah seorang actor yang sedang naik daun berada di tengah tengah hingar bingar alunan lagu di cafe itu.

"uggh, Neji-kun" Naruto menundukan kepalanya, malu.

"kenapa? Malu?" goda Neji, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Neji. Namun, Neji menahan wajah Naruto dan berusaha mencium bibir merah muda itu.

"Ne..Neji"

"hahahaha, aku bercanda" Neji tertawa dan berhasil membuat Naruto mengeram kesal.

"ishhh, tidak lucu tahu" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sosok lain memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dan sebuah Koran menutupi wajah orang tersebut.

Iris onyx-nya terus memperhatikan interaksi sepasang kekasih itu dengan seksama, hingga dering ponsel miliknya berbunyi dan membuat sang pemuda beranjak menuju toilet hanya untuk menerima panggilan pada ponselnya.

"hn, apalagi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wohhooo, AI kembali lagi readers.. wuihh, lama gak nyentuh fic-fic ini ngebuat AI ngerasa gimana gitu. Ohehe, sebenarnya masih banyak Fic yang mau AI Publish. Tapi pada akhirnya pilihan AI jatuh ke fic yang sudah teronggok lama di PC. Hihihi, kemarin masih ada yang Tanya, manggilnya AI, atau KAI? Yoshh,, panggil KAIKO boleh, panggil AI juga boleh. Ciyeehh, malah curhat AI-nya. sudah dulu ya,, yang mau AI Tanya, Fic ini dilanjutkah?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Siapa itu Sasuke?_ Itulah yang selalu hadir dalam benak Naruto. bertanya-tanya siapakah pemuda tampan tanpa marga di kelasnya itu.

Bukan tanpa sebab Naruto berpikiran demikian. Hanya saja, ia masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan aneh padanya. Terkadang, Sasuke akan bersikap baik padanya dan selalu muncul ketika pemuda itu membutuhkan bantuan. Lalu, dilain keadaan, Sasuke juga akan bersikap acuh tak acuh ketika Naruto mengajaknya untuk mengobrol mengenai kehidupan pribadi pemuda berkulit ala blaster itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menghela nafas panjangnya. Sasuke masih meliputi pikirannya sampai saat ini. Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, selepas mengerjakan PR yang diberikan sensei di sekolah. Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya ketika mendengar panggilan sang ibu, yang memintanya untuk cepat keluar karena makan malam sudah disiapkan.

"ibu sudah sehat?" Tanya Naruto, begitu melihat sang ibu yang sedang menata sendok di atas meja makan. Wanita berusia 38 tahun dengan surai merah mencolok itu tersenyum lembut, seolah mengatakan jika ia sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"tentu saja, sayang" sahut Kushina.

Srekk..

Terdengar suara kursi yang digeser, dan kini sosok mungil itu telah duduk santai di hadapan lauk pauk yang terlihat menggugah selera. Naruto memandang takjub makan malam dihadapannya, memandangnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru oleh ibunya. Entah kapan itu terjadi, Kushina sudah duduk berhadapan dengan putra semata wayangnya dan tengah menyendokan nasi ke dalam mangkuk sang buah hati.

"hummm, pasti enak" puji Naruto.

Kushina tertawa pelan, ia menyodorkan mangkuk tersebut untuk Naruto.

"kau harus makan yang banyak, Naru-chan" kata Kushina, dan membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya.

"lihat! Kau mungil sekali, padahalkan Kaachan selalu memberimu makanan yang bergizi. Tapi sepertinya penumpukan lemaknya disini" goda Kushina—mencubit gemas pipi Naruto.

"aduuuhhh..duuhhh..duhh" Naruto mengaduh kecil, kenapa pipinya selalu menjadi korban cubitan gemas perempuan-perempuan yang tidak tahan melihat pipi gembul kemerahan itu.

"hahahahaha.." Kushina tertawa lagi.

Naruto adalah semangat baginya, melihat wajah polos Naruto selalu bisa menghapus rasa penat di diri Kushina. Mau tidak mau, Naruto juga tertawa ketika melihat tawa di wajah ibunya. Inilah yang sangat Naruto harapkan, ibunya akan selalu ada bersamanya dan tertawa bersama meskipun hidup mereka hanya bisa dikatakan sederhana. Cukup berbeda dengan teman-temannya di Konohamaki High School, yang notabene selalu hidup berkecukupan setiap harinya.

"sudah..sudah..habiskan, anak manis"

"OKAACHAN"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Is Money**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasunaru slight NejiNaru**

**WARNING: Boys Love, OOC, Typos, GAJE, AU (Cute Naru)**

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**(disini Naru-nya memang sengaja dibuat gak matre-matre banget, soalnya Naru kan punya alasan tersendiri buat begitu. Soal, Naru yang jadi simpenan orang kaya ber-istri, itu cerita lama dan bakalan jadi rahasia terbesar yang memecahkan kenapa-apa-maksud Sasuke yang sering memata-matai Naru)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perhatikan jalanmu, dobe"

Naruto menoleh kepada sosok pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak saat dirinya tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintar miliknya.

"eh? Maaf..maaf" ucap Naruto—membungkukan tubuhnya, hormat.

Karena terlalu focus membalas pesan singkat dari gebetannya Gaara, ia sampai lupa untuk berjalan yang benar. Gerbang sekolah masih tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang memasuki halaman sekolah yang cukup luas.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, percuma saja jika harus berdebat dengan teman sekelasnya itu. Ini masih pagi, masih terlalu awal untuk memulai hari buruknya.

"kau tahu? tidak baik berjalan sambil memainkan ponselmu" Sasuke menarik ponsel Naruto, dan membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"hey, kembalikan!" seru Naruto, berusaha keras merebut kembali ponsel miliknya.

"ada banyak orang yang tewas di jalanan karena lebih focus dengan gadget mereka masing-masing" Sasuke berkata lagi.

Naruto mem-poutkan bibirnya, lucu. Untunglah masih terlalu pagi, jadi tidak ada teriakan-teriakan histeris dikarenakan tingkah imutnya itu.

"tapi kan aku tidak memainkannya di jalan raya" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke Cuma mengangkat bahu saja, iris obsidiannya itu memutar sekilas menanggapi sahutan Naruto.

"kembalikan, Sasu!" seru Naruto.

"ini" Sasuke memasukan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku celana Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti dengan tindakan teman sekelasnya itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas, dan membuat Naruto menampar pelan pipinya.

Ia meringis kesakitan, wajah tampannya terasa semakin panas dan memerah.

"SASU TEME, KAU MENYEBALKAN" Teriak Naruto, keras.

Pemuda yang belum terlalu jauh itu, mengulas senyum kepuasan setelah berhasil mengerjai teman pirangnya.

Padahal jika Naruto tahu, Sasuke sengaja menabrakan tubuhnya ke arah sang blonde, hanya untuk memulai interaksi saja, pemuda itu sungguh modus rupanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sepulang sekolah..**_

"hey" Teriak Naruto pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang berlalu di depannya.

"hey, Sasu baka teme!" Naruto berteriak lagi. Namun, tampaknya Sasuke enggan untuk menoleh. Jelas saja, earphone menghalangi pendengarannya dari suara pemuda berwajah unyu itu.

"ck" Naruto berdecak kesal.

Pemuda mungil itu pun berlari mengejar Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu lantas saja menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghalangi jalannya.

"dompetmu jatuh" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah dompet berwarna hitam pada Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke tidak menyadari jika dompetnya telah terjatuh dari saku celananya.

"untung saja kau yang menemukannya. Terimakasih, dobe" ucap Sasuke—menerima dompet tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, dengan senyum di wajah manisnya.

"omong-omong, kau mau kemana? Kok jalannya cepat sekali" Naruto bertanya. Sasuke memasukan dompet tersebut ke dalam tasnya, supaya tidak terjatuh lagi.

"kau tidak membukanya kan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke—ngawur, itu tidak mungkin kan kalau Sasuke curiga Naruto telah mengambil uang di dalam dompetnya.

"APA? tentu saja tidak! Kau bisa check sendiri!" sahut Naruto, menyangkal tuduhan Sasuke.

"baiklah, aku percaya itu" sahut Sasuke.

"ayo!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membuat si pirang melongok tidak paham maksud pemuda itu.

"kita mau kemana, Sasu?" Tanya Naruto, ia tidak tahu hendak kemana Sasuke membawanya pergi. "aku ingin mentraktir orang yang telah menemukan dompetku" jawab Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berjalan, keduanya pun kini sudah tiba di depan kedai makan sederhana di pinggir kota Konoha. Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi hari ini, bagaimana bisa Sasuke membawanya ke tempat makan seperti ini?

"a..apa?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah memasang tampang horror di wajah manisnya. Bibir pucat itu tertarik, menampakan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya diam-diam.

"ayo!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"tidak mau!" Naruto menghentak kasar tangan Sasuke, dan membuat sang empunya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"aku tahu kau selalu makan di cafe-cafe bintang lima bersama pacarmu. Tapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba makanan di tempat ini, sekali saja juga tidak membuatmu mati" Kata Sasuke—pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu dari Naruto.

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu?

Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu semua yang Naruto lakukan bersama kekasihnya?

Tidak mungkinkah orang di depannya ini seorang cenayang, Naruto sendiri pun juga tidak mengerti mengapa anak baru itu seolah begitu mengerti dirinya dibandingkan Neji, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

Naruto berusaha menampik segalanya, satu hal yang membuat Naruto teringat akan seseorang yang telah menanggung biaya sekolahnya saat SMP dulu yang saat ini ia sendiri juga tidak tahu dimana sosok _'paman'_ itu. Sosok _'paman'_ sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja _'paman'_ jauh lebih dewasa dari Sasuke. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, dan Naruto juga sudah melupakan hal itu.

Di dalam kedai itu, Sasuke membungkuk hormat pada seorang laki-laki gendut berpakaian ala koki disamping seorang gadis berusia 20 tahunan yang sedang tersenyum ramah menyambutnya. Sepertinya paman berbadan tambun itu adalah pemilik kedai sederhana ini.

"kyaaaaaa, manisnya! Siapa ini" gadis manis itu berteriak histeris ketika seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan Naruto , tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah pintu.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, disana tampak Naruto dengan wajah ketakutannya melihat Ayame memandang histeris padanya. Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto beralih ke punggung lebar Sasuke dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi itu. "Ayame, kau membuat anak itu takut" ujar sang pemilik kedai.

"lihat ayah! Dia sangat imut sekali,aaaaaa aku jadi ingin punya adik" kata Ayame.

Paman bertubuh tambun itu membungkuk, minta maaf akan sikap putri semata wayangnya itu.

"paman, kami pesan 2 mangkuk ramen special" ujar Sasuke, akhirnya menyebutkan pesanan yang hendak ia makan bersama Naruto. "siap..pesanan segera datang" sahut pemilik kedai itu.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membawanya menuju meja yang masih kosong. Pemuda manis itu tidak menolak, dan membiarkan teman barunya itu menarik tangannya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kedai rumah makan ini tampak sederhana dengan banyaknya pengunjung yang meluangkan waktunya makan siang di tempat ini.

Semuanya tampak menikmati semangkuk ramen, yang ternyata telah ia ketahui, bahwa ini adalah kedai makan ramen. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat gelagat bingung Naruto, ia maklum mengapa Naruto seperti itu. Karena belum pernah seorangpun ada yang mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini selain Sasuke.

"ekhem" deheman Sasuke membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. "Apa?" Tanya pemuda berparas manis itu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, baru saja ia ingin berbicara, tiba-tiba saja Ayame datang membawakan pesanan mereka. "ini dia, Sasuke-kun" ujar Ayame, tersenyum ramah pada kedua siswa SMA itu. Ia meletakan pesanan keduanya di atas meja, kemudian melenggang pergi setelah berpamit diri.

Sasuke melepaskan sumpit dari bungkusnya dan mulai menikmati ramen pedas miliknya. Dengan lahap ia memakan ramennya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang masih memandang ramen di hadapannya. "kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto malah menundukan kepalanya, seolah ada beban yang bergelayut manja dalam pikirannya.

"hiks"

Pemuda raven itu semakin tidak mengerti, apalagi ketika mendengar isakan kecil itu lolos dari bibir mungil pemuda manis di hadapannya. "hiks..hiks hiks.."

Bingung dibuatnya, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menyobek selembar tissue dari tissue gulung tak jauh dari mangkuk ramen miliknya. "hey, kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sasuke—seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi chubby Naruto. lantas saja Naruto terkejut melihatnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke bersikap lembut padanya.

"jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihat orang menangis" kata Sasuke.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok tampan yang tengah duduk di hadapannya kini. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangani orang yang sedang menangis" Sasuke berkata lagi, kemudian ia kembali menikmati ramennya.

"kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku saja yang habiskan" entah kenapa, Sasuke terlihat OOC hari ini.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan lemas ia membuka bungkus sumpit di tangannya dan memutuskan untuk menikmati makanan tradisional itu.

"bagaimana, enak tidak?" Tanya Sasuke—kala Naruto mengunyah mie berkuah lemak itu di dalam mulutnya.

"iyaa, sangat enak" jawab Naruto, wajahnya masih memerah sebab baru saja ia menangis. tapi, ia tidak bisa pungkiri kalau ramen ini sangat enak. Mirip sekali dengan ramen yang sering dibuatkan ibunya di rumah.

"kalau ada waktu, aku akan mentraktirmu makan disini lagi" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan putih ala blasternya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore. "habiskan makananmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" titah Sasuke. "hm" sahut Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya tampak sedang berjalan di pinggir trotoar, memang sehabis makan di kedai paman Teuchi, Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumahnya.

"tentang tugas dari Anko-sensei" Naruto mulai membuka suara. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, dan Naruto tidak suka hal itu.

"aku sudah menyerahkannya kemarin" sahut Sasuke, pandangannya lurus ke depan, tanpa menoleh sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu, (kira-kira 15cm).

"apa? tapi kan, kita belum melakukan survey dan mencari beberapa orang untuk di interview" Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke mengenai tugas mereka yang sudah di selesaikan dalam waktu singkat.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik Naruto yang juga reflex menghentikan langkahnya.

"kita kan bukan reporter, jadi untuk apa mencari orang untuk di interview" ujar Sasuke, tatapannya begitu serius menatap maniks biru Naruto.

"namanya juga survey, pasti kita membutuhkan orang untuk di interview"

Decakan pelan keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto memiliki sudut pandang yang begitu rumit seperti teman-teman mereka di kelas (tentu saja hanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru saja yang tidak memiliki pandangan rumit di kelas).

"memangnya Anko-sensei mewajibkan kita untuk men-interview seseorang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto diam saja, dengan tatapan polosnya yang tampak seperti orang bodoh di mata Sasuke.

"kau ini, sedikit lebih pintar bisa kan" kata Sasuke—menjitak pelan kepala pirang Naruto.

"aku tahu kalau kamu pintar, tapi jangan bicara seperti itu dong. Aku kan tidak bodoh" Naruto mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hah, sudahlah.. ayo jalan! Aku akan bekerja nanti" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"b..bekerja?"

"kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Apa benar pemuda itu akan bekerja? Untuk apa?

Sekolah kan melarang seorang murid bekerja, dan lagi, Sasuke bekerja hingga larut malam. Bagaimana dia belajar? Tapi, kenapa Sasuke selalu mengerjakan PR-nya dengan baik? Naruto saja tadi belum sempat mengerjakan PR biologi-nya.

"kau tahu? bekerja itu kan—"

"dilarangkan? Sekolah melarang keras murid untuk bekerja" sela Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto. "tapi kalau kau mau tahu saja, cukup banyak murid disekolah kita yang bekerja" lanjut pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Sasuke hendak menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto lagi, namun pemuda itu menolaknya dan malah berbalik menahan pergelangan Sasuke. "ajak aku ke tempatmu bekerja ya, ku mohon" pinta Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Karena seorang Sasuke memang tidak memiliki banyak ekpresi seperti pemuda lainnya.

"keluargamu pasti akan mencari dirimu" kata Sasuke—ia ragu untuk mengajak Naruto pergi ke tempat ia bekerja.

"Sasu, ku mohon" lagi, Naruto memohon.

Padahal, Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu untuk apa ia memaksa Sasuke mengajak dirinya ke tempat pemuda itu bekerja. Paling-paling, ia hanya akan mengganggu pemuda raven itu untuk bekerja. "hn, baiklah" sahut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Raspberry Café**_

Sebuah cafe bernuansa modern, dengan warna pink dan hitam mendominasi setiap sudut ruangannya. Naruto menatap tidak percaya sekaligus takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Benarkah Sasuke bekerja di tempat ini?

Mengingat Sasuke yang minim ekpresi saat di kelas mereka akan bekerja di cafe unyu seperti ini.

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa keras saat ini.

"waahh, Sasuke-kun sudah datang ya" seorang gadis berpakaian maid, dengan sebuah bando telinga kelinci bertengger manis di kepala merah jambunya itu.

Naruto tidak lupa siapa gadis itu, dia adalah Haruno Sakura yang disinyalir kekasih pemuda berambut raven itu. "ahh, siapa ini" Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"huwaaahhh, kau imut sekali" dengan gemas, Sakura mencubit kedua pipi chubby Naruto.

"kau mau bekerja disinikan? Iya kan? iya kan?" Tanya Sakura—penuh harap.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauhi wajah Naruto.

"halahh, Sasuke-kun tidak asyik" kata Sakura.

"kau Naruto kan? anak 12-C? Kau tahu tidak? Sudah lama aku mau menyapamu, tapi melihatmu yang selalu menjadi inceran banyak orang aku jadi tidak berani dekat-dekat" Sakura berkata lagi, sambil meletakan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing pipinya itu.

"ayo Naruto, kita biarkan gadis aneh ini bicara sendiri" Sasuke dengan amat sangat posesif menarik Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Mungkin saja itu ruangan staff, karena ada semacam loker berderet di dalamnya.

"kau bekerja di cafe ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"hn" sahut Sasuke—membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya (Sasuke tidak memakai gakuran).

"jadi, tadi itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mencium sebuah radar kecurigaan pada diri Naruto, entah kenapa ia malah mengira kalau Naruto sedang cemburu padanya.

"tentu saja bukan. Dia itu sahabatku" jawab Sasuke—seraya memakai baju ala butler miliknya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, siapa sih pemilik cafe unyu menye begini? Terlebih lagi, bukan Cuma Sasuke dan Sakura yang bekerja disini. Ternyata masih ada anak-anak dari sekolah mereka yang juga ikut bekerja disini.

_**Krieett..**_

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu, tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut ikat nanas baru saja tiba di depan pintu dengan masih memakai kemeja santai dan sebuah tas selempang berwarna hitam.

Iris kuaci itu tampaknya terkejut kala melihat sosok pirang bertubuh mungil itu berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"shi..shikamaru" Naruto juga tak kalah terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Shikamaru kan bukan seorang type yang mau bekerja di tempat yang chibi-pinky-cutie begini.

"lho, kau juga mau bekerja disini?" Tanya Shikamaru—melangkah masuk ke dalam. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia juga masih belum mengerti kenapa cowok-cowok kece macam Sasuke dan Shikamaru mau bekerja disini? Cafe nuansa pinky begini? Ya ampun...-_-

"ku kira kau akan bekerja disini" kata Shikamaru, ia mulai memakai rompi maid berwarna hitam tanpa melepaskan kemeja berwarna putih itu yang lebih dulu melekat di tubuhnya.

"sebenarnya ini tuh cafe macam apa?" Tanya Naruto—mengedarkan mata birunya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di kepala kuningnya itu. Shikamaru berjalan menuju loker miliknya, dan memasukan tas selempang hitamnya itu ke dalam loker tersebut. "mungkin Sasuke bisa menjelaskannya" sahut Shikamaru—pemuda Nara pun melangkah keluar, meninggalkan dua pemuda itu.

"aku harus bekerja, mungkin nanti akan ku jelaskan" ujar Sasuke, sosoknya tampak tampan dengan balutan seragam butler itu. Naruto membuang muka ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Apa-apaan itu? Sasuke masak kelihatan sangat tampan sih. Sasuke benar-benar seperti iblis berwajah rupawan!

"terus aku bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto, lagi-lagi ia bertanya.

"kau bisa duduk disana, jika kau haus atau lapar, kau bisa SMS dan aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu" sahut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa hari kemudian**_

Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana ia melihat Sasuke memakai seragam Maid, Naruto jadi sering tersenyum sendirian. Bahkan hari ini, entah sudah berapa kali ibunya menegur Naruto supaya tidak melamun sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila. Mau lagi makan, belajar, mandi, bahkan menjaga toko pun Naruto tidak bisa melupakan rupa Sasuke versi butler.

"kenapa kakak senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya seorang anak kecil, yang sudah menjadi pelanggan setia toko pernak-pernik milik keluarganya. Bocah bernama Nagato itu rupanya kepo melihat seorang pemuda manis seperti Naruto terus menerus tersenyum seperti itu.

"ahh..t..tidak..m..mungkin Nagato-chan salah lihat" sanggah Naruto, berusaha mengelak.

Nagato memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Kemudian seorang gadis berusia 10 tahunan muncul dengan beberapa macam benda yang hendak ia beli. "ahh..kak Konan" Nagato berjalan mendekati gadis berambut soft purple itu. "wahh, hari ini Konan belanjanya banyak sekali" Kata Naruto—dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Konan mengangguk lucu, gadis kelas 5 SD ini memang sangat suka membuat prakarya dan ia menjadi pelanggan tetap di toko Naruto.

Konan juga sering mengajak adik kecilnya Nagato ke toko itu. Selagi Konan memilih bahan-bahan untuk prakarya miliknya, Nagato pasti akan duduk menemani Naruto yang tengah menjaga kasir. Naruto tidak keberatan, ia malah suka saat dimana Nagato mau menemani dirinya di sini. Bocah 5 tahun seperti Nagato memang masih menggemaskan, Naruto saja kadang sering mencubiti pipi tembam anak itu. Meskipun sering mengaduh sakit, tetap saja Nagato tidak pernah merasa jera untuk bermain dengan Naruto.

"iya..hari ini aku akan membuat banyak prakarya" jawab Konan. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana pelanggan kecilnya ini akan datang ke toko mereka dengan membeli banyak belanjaan.

Nagato melompat-lompat kecil menuju kasir dan membuat beberapa pengunjung tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Mereka gemas melihat bocah itu bertingkah lucu, sangat alami mengingat usianya yang baru menginjak 5 tahunan itu.

"ehhh..Nagato jangan begitu nanti jatuh!" kata Konan, mencoba mengingatkan adik kandungnya untuk tidak bertingkah terlalu aktif.

_**Ringg.. **_

Gemeringcing lonceng berbunyi kala seorang gadis berambut indigo membuka pintu ruko itu. Gadis itu mengundang banyak decakan kagum dari pengunjung yang tengah mengantri di meja kasir. Seakan sosok itu adalah seorang bidadari yang baru saja turun dari langit, terlalu hiperbolis memang. Dengan anggun, gadis berbalut gaun berwarna lavender itu melangkah—seolah sedang mencari-cari barang yang hendak ia beli.

"terimakasih, semoga tidak sungkan berkunjung di toko kami" ucap Naruto, kepada pengungjung terakhirnya. Naruto menghela nafas pelan, tampaknya toko sangat ramai hari ini.

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi pengunjung terakhirnya itu. Gadis bergaun lavender itu tampaknya sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di rak—khusus hadiah. Ia merasa, gadis itu butuh bantuan. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati sang gadis—hendak membantu sang gadis.

"maaf, bisa saya bantu" Naruto menyapa gadis itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Apa kau yang bernama Naruto?" Tanya Gadis tersebut, membuat senyum di wajah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu lenyap seketika. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, takut-takut ia mengangguk.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata" Hinata meraih sebuah lampu hias berbentuk hati dari atas rak dengan kedua tangan putih susunya itu. Maniks lavender itu meneliti lekuk-lekuk benda di tangannya dengan tatapan khas seorang bangsawan. Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan gadis bermarga Hyuga di hadapannya kini.

"aku sudah tahu siapa kamu, hubunganmu dengan kakakku, dan juga pandanganmu mengenai kak Neji" Ujar Hinata—tersenyum angkuh. Sebagai seorang yang masih memiliki darah biru, memang akan membuat gadis itu terlihat anggun bagaimanapun juga.

_**Pranggg...**_

Lampu hias itu ia jatuhkan dan membuat kedua maniks sapphire Naruto membola seketika. Ia menatap tak percaya, jika gadis yang terlihat bagaikan seorang malaikat ini begitu tega menghancurkan barang yang ia jual.

"jauhi kakakku!" seru Hinata—dengan nada dingin.

"a..apa?"

Hinata melangkah lebih dekat lagi, "apa kau tuli? Jauhi kakakku!" Hinata berkata lagi.

"lagipula, apa yang kau inginkan? Uang? Kau mau berapa?" Tanya Hinata—melayangkan tatapan hinaan pada Naruto. "aku tidak suka kakakku dekat-dekat dengan seorang pemuda seperti dirimu" ejek Hinata.

Hancur sudah perasaan Naruto hari ini. harga dirinya terasa seperti terinjak-injak mendengar ucapan gadis Hyuga itu. Remuk, terasa seperti ribuan duri yang menusuk dalam titik pusat kehidupannya. Bulir-bulir bening menetes tanpa ia harapkan. Apa serendah inikah ia untuk seorang Hyuga?

"ini, kemudian jauhi kakakku!" Hinata menyodorkan segepok uang dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar ruko milik Naruto, tepat di seberang sana sebuah mobil sport terparkir dengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata berada di dalamnya. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya kala maniks jade-nya itu menangkap sosok seorang gadis bersurai indigo berjalan mendekati mobil miliknya.

"kau sudah melakukannya?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu mendengus bosan, dan melemparkan pandangannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Hinata sudah keluar dari toko itu, seharusnya pemuda disampingnya ini sudah jawabannya, bukan?

"kini aniki sudah milikmu seutuhnya" ujar Hinata, menatap kosong jalanan dari kaca mobil. Terdengar tawa sinis dari bibir pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Apa Hinata harus peduli?

Rasanya cukup sudah Hinata berlaku seperti seorang iblis hari ini.

"tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan—"

"jangan memintaku untuk menyakiti seseorang lagi.." sela Hinata.

Pemuda itu menaikan satu alisnya, beretepuk tangan sebentar seolah Hinata sudah melakukan atraksi yang memukau di hadapannya. "selama 2 bulan aku memergoki kakakmu bersama pemuda itu. Selama itu pula aku berusaha mendekati pemuda manis itu. Aku hampir menyukainya jika tak kuingat siapa pemuda itu" pemuda itu mulai berkata-kata lagi.

"siapa peduli" gumam Hinata.

"kau harus peduli!" seru pemuda itu, menarik rambut panjang Hinata.

Hinata menatap tanpa emosi, seolah tidak ada ketakutan yang tersirat di wajah cantiknya itu.

"hahahah" Hinata mulai tertawa.

"kali ini kau menang.. tapi, kau tidak sepenuhnya bisa memiliki kakakku, Gaa-Ra-Sa-Ma" eja Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini terasa begitu membosankan bagi Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hanya untuk membuang rasa bosan yang melanda hatinya. Sepulang bekerja, tidak langsung pulang mungkin adalah pilihannya untuk saat ini.

Udara mungkin akan semakin dingin, namun Sasuke tetap berjalan santai menembus kegelapan sambil sesekali mengeratkan syal berwarna biru di lehernya. Pemuda dengan dibalut blazer hitam itu tanpa ragu menelusuri jalanan kota tanpa ada rasa takut di hatinya. Biasanya, Sasuke akan segera pulang ke flat miliknya untuk istirahat setelah bekerja full seharian. Overtime memang kurang bagus untuk seorang pemuda seperti dirinya.

Melihat sebuah stand kopi di pinggir jalan, Sasuke pun memutuskan mampir untuk membeli satu gelas kopi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju stand kopi langganannya setiap malam, jika suntuk Sasuke bahkan bisa menghabiskan 4 gelas kopi demi menghilangkan kesuntukannya itu. Sungguh, mengerikan!

"selamat malam, bibi" ucap Sasuke—membungkuk hormat pada seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik stand kopi itu.

"whoaaa, ada Sasuke-kun ya" sapa bibi itu, ia terlihat senang ketika melihat sosok muda langganannya tiba di kursi panjang khusus seorang pembeli.

"baru pulang, hm?" Tanya sang pemilik kedai, tampaknya ia seorang wanita tua yang ramah.

"ya, begitulah,bi" jawab Sasuke. Bibi pemilik kedai sudah tahu apa yang akan di pesan Sasuke, maka dari itu dengan sangat cekatan bibi memasukan cairan kopi hangat ke dalam gelas plastic yang sangat praktis untuk pelanggan mudanya itu.

"ini, bi..terimakasih" ucap Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"dobe" gumam Sasuke, ketika melihat sosok mungil berambut pirang sedang berjalan menuju taman sendirian di malam hari.

Maniks obsidian itu lantas mengekori gerak-gerik pemuda manis itu. Tanpa memperhitungkan lagi, Sasuke segera mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang_. 'mau apa dia kesini?'_ Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia terus mengikuti Naruto, tanpa diketahui oleh pemuda tersebut.

Setelah memasuki taman, Naruto segera duduk di bangku taman berbanding jauh dengan Sasuke yang malah bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ini aneh sekali, Naruto tidak akan mau pergi ke tempat sepi malam-malam begini. Pasti ada masalah, Sasuke paham betul siapa pemuda itu. Naruto bukan seorang pemberani pada hal yang berbau hantu, kiranya apa yang membuat _si dobe_ begini?

"hiks.." Naruto menangis seraya memeluk lututnya—menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Ia menangis mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi 2 jam lalu. Saat dimana Naruto mendatangi _gebetanny_a, Gaara. Ia bermaksud untuk membagi kisah pada pemuda berwajah manis itu. Namun kenyataan pahit menampar telak hati kecilnya, tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Gaara saat itu.

Dengan gamblangnya Gaara mengatakan, bahwa dialah orang yang dicintai oleh Neji, kekasihnya. Gaara lah yang dipilih Neji untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Tanpa menoleh, Naruto langsung pergi sambil menangis. ia sungguh tidak percaya, kalau orang yang sudah sangat ia percayai seperti Gaara mau menusuk dirinya seperti ini.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Gaara malah berteriak jika ia dan Neji akan segera bertunangan secepatnya. Lagi-lagi, Naruto merasa hatinya terasa disobek jadi dua saat ini. sungguh menyakitkan, sakit bukan main, tak tahukan Gaara dimana rasa sakitnya itu terasa? Sakitnya tuh disini, di dalam hatinya~

"kenapa Gaara-san begitu tega" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah begitu sembab. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas, andai saja ada Sasuke. Mungkin saja, pemuda itu akan menghiburnya saat ini. "Sasu..hiks" tanpa sadar, Naruto memanggil nama pemuda tampan misterius itu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke kanan ketika mendengar suara tenang nan dalam itu bertanya padanya.

Apa itu hantu?

"S..Sasukeh" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang berlinang deras di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke bertanya—baru saja hendak mengambil sapu tangannya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah memeluknya lebih dulu dan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya pada dada bidang dan lebar milik Sasuke.

Pemuda berwajah tegas itu melotot, terdengar suara Naruto semakin keras menangis.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis!" hibur Sasuke—mengusap lembut punggung Naruto.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh Naruto dari tubuhnya untuk meminta pemuda manis itu berhenti menangis.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke..

"ceritakan padaku, pelan-pelan saja" Lanjutnya.

"kau benar..kau benar dia bukan orang yang baik"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake**_

Disini sekarang Naruto berada, mengaduk pelan vanilla latte pesanannya di sebuah cafe klasik di tengah-tengah kota Konoha. Sosok pemuda bersurai merah bata itu tersenyum tipis melihat si pirang yang tampak enggan menikmati suguhan di depan matanya. Apa? baru tadi siang kejadian menyakitkan itu terjadi. Seorang gadis cantik datang ke tokonya, dan memaki keras dirinya bak seorang gundik yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh istri tuannya.

"kau ada masalah?" pemuda tampan itu bertanya.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, dan mengangguk pelan—sedikit meremas celana jins yang ia pakai.

"apa tentang kekasihmu?" Gaara bertanya lagi. Naruto mengangguk pelan, sedikit menghapus jejak air mata di pipi chubby-nya.

"tadi ada seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai adik Neji. Dia memintaku untuk—"

"untuk menjauhi kakaknya?" what? Kenapa bungsu Sabaku ini bisa tahu?

Naruto menatap Gaara tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa?

"maafkan aku Naruto, tapi akulah orangnya" kata Gaara—dengan nada menyesal yang terlampau dibuat-buat.

"a..apa?" Naruto bertanya—ia tersenyum, dengan maksud mengatakan bahwa ini adalah lelucon, dan berhenti bermain-main. Namun bukan begitulah nyatanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara yang masih menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Ok, Naruto tahu siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini. seorang anak penguasaha mebel terkenal di kota mereka, memiliki rupa yang manis, dan sikap yang anggun tentu tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona pemuda ini bukan? Tapi, apa Neji juga akan terpikat olehnya?

"dia mencintaiku Naruto! Neji mencintai aku" jawab Gaara—tersenyum iblis telah berhasil menyakiti perasaan pemuda manis ini

"GAARA-SAN!" Teriak Naruto—terdengar bangku yang tergeser ketika Naruto berdiri tegak. "kau!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Gaara, betapa teganya pemuda ini. wajahnya seperti malaikat, namun kelakuan seperti iblis. Naruto benci dihianati!

"Kami akan segera bertunangan, jangan lupa datang ya" ujar Gaara. Naruto melenggang pergi dengan perasaan yang hancur. Lantas, Gaara tertawa senang melihatnya. Menghancurkan seorang Naruto, ternyata sangat mudah baginya. Ya, apapun alasannya, Gaara tidak akan pernah memberikan sebuah celah untuk kebahagian seorang Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini? aaaarrgggghh, semakin Gaje Minna:'(**

**Gomen..gomen..gomen..AI udah mencoba yang terbaik, tapi maaf kalau kalian merasa kecewa.**

**Kecewa atas kegajean yang telah AI buat ini (woo, lebay)**

**Ahh..yasudlah.. sekedar info ne.. soal fic Cinta Yang Lain, AI bakalan re-publish buat betulin alur cerita yang berantakan kacau balau macam hati AI yang denger Sungmin (yang katanya) mau nikah.. huweeeee- _- okehh, siapa yang setuju AI re-pub fic Mellow itu?**

**Thx senpai for review: Akasuna no Akemi, Alta0Sapphire, mifta cinya, Inez Arimasen,Onphire Chibi, Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani,noaiy kyukihae,hanazawa kay, Saory Athena Namikaze,Uzumakianikazehaki, RisaSano, KitsuneRiku11, FukudaAo, dan guest-guest lainnya.**


	3. My Fiancé Or My Lover?

"kenapa sih, kamu itu selalu mengganggu hidupku? Aku kan sudah bilang, hubungan kita itu udah selesai!" Naruto berkata kepada seorang pemuda rupawan yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengannya—sedikit memanipulasi penampilan kerennya hanya demi pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "kau tidak mengerti keadaannya" pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan syal coklat melingkari lehernya, mencoba memberi penjelasan pada pemuda manis tersebut.

Suasana sore hari mungkin menutup kemungkinan para paparazzi menangkap basah skandal seorang artis muda papan atas dengan seorang pemuda manis itu. Namun, tetap saja Hyuga Neji (pemuda itu) memilih untuk menyamarkan penampilan kece-nya hanya untuk bertemu kekasihnya, sebenarnya sih mantan. "lalu aku harus apa? mengerti kalau kamu sudah punya tunangan? Ayolah, Hyuga-san! Aku sudah mengerti sekarang" kalimat sarkatis keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

Neji terpaku di tempat, bagaimana ia menjelaskan masalah ini pada Naruto, jika saja si manis ini terus-menerus menyahuti penjelasannya. Arrgghh, batinnya mulai menjerit gila. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal bibir plum itu dengan bibirnya sendiri kalau begini caranya. Jika saja dia tidak ingat siapa, bagaimana, dan dimana, keadaannya saat ini. coba tebak? Ternyata Naruto begitu marah padanya.

"bodo amat soal tunangan! Aku tidak peduli" kilah Neji, dia juga tidak mau ada acara perjodohan seperti ini. apa pula itu? Seolah dia tidak bisa mencari pendamping hidup yang cocok dalam hidupnya. Keluarga Hyuga memang merepotkan!

"ya, kau harus peduli! Bagaimana sih" sahut Naruto, nampaknya dia sendiri mulai jengah dengan sikap si charming Hyuga ini. "aku Cuma menyukaimu, bukan yang lain" kata Neji, jujur sejujur-jujurnya. Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, dia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? dia yang kekasih Neji, dan Gaara yang notabene tunangan Neji, jadi siapa yang salah saat ini?

"aku gak mau jadi pihak penghancur dalam hubungan kalian, jadi kita Stop saja!" ujar Naruto, meskipun hatinya masih sakit mengingat kejadian saat itu. Namun, Naruto mencoba memperlihatkan sisi kuatnya di hadapan mantan kekasihnya itu. "jangan egois! Aku melakukan ini demi kamu" lagi-lagi, Naruto berkata.

Neji hanya diam, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Neji sendirian. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, lagipula Naruto tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan adik Neji dan tunangannya itu. Mana mau dia susah-susah memberikan penjelasan pada mereka semua, apalagi kalau nantinya Paparazzi sampai tahu, waduh bisa habis dia di bully masa.

Niatnya yang mau minta maaf dan balikan sama kekasihnya pun kandas begitu saja. membuat hati Hyuga Neji sakit teriris perih nan lebay, mengingat dia yang memiliki bakat acting yang bagus meluluhkan hati para penonton.

_**Brukk..**_

Neji terjatuh ke tanah, dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang sudah menawan hatinya pergi begitu saja. dia mulai meremas debu dengan kepalan tangannya, tidak sadarkah dia jika saat ini hatinya bahkan seperti butiran debu yang terhempas kabur begitu saja ketika angin menerpa? Tanpa Naruto dia sepi. "AKU TANPA DIRIMU SEPERTI DEBU INI, NARUTO!" teriak Neji, dia alay sekali.

Pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, tidak menoleh. "APA SALAH JIKA AKU MENCINTAIMU?" dia berteriak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Is Money**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**WARNING : BL, ANEH, Typo,ABAL, GAJE, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Naruto berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, hanya saja dia terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tak ada senyuman di wajah manisnya itu. Mungkin saja kejadian kemarin membuat mood buster- nya hilang entah kemana. Bolos, mungkin pilihannya saat ini. daripada terlihat galau, dia malah terlihat labil saat ini. kenapa? karena ia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah pelajaran Orochimaru sensei, bolos sehari di jam pelajarannya maka akan dikenakan sanksi.

Sanksi-nya sih bukan uang, bukan juga membersihkan wc. Gampang, Cuma harus menjaga dan memberikan makan ular kesayangannya, Manda yang seremnya bukan main—selama satu bulan penuh. Bukannya apa, Naruto itu paling takut sama yang namanya ular. Jangankan ular, melihat wajah Bakoro sensei saja sudah membuatnya merinding ngeri. Wajah gagal operasi yang dikarenakan bahan-bahannya ngoplos itu, entah kenapa menjadi mimpi buruk tersendiri buat pemuda polos ini (cih).

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, hari ini pun sama saja. Habis pelajaran Bakoro sensei, pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Sensei mesum bermasker itu selalu saja terlambat datang ke kelas dengan alasan tersesat di jalan kehidupan, entah dimana jalan itu, Naruto sendiri pun tak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya. Padahal sih itu modusnya saja, karena sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei pasti lebih memilih novel mesumnya itu daripada murid didiknya. Tapi kalau sedang memberi hukuman? Buhh, jangan sangka! Karena dia juga bisa kejam seperti Bakoro sensei.

Menjaga anjing berwajah jutek bernama Pakun bisa membuat Naruto badmood setengah mati. Entah bagaimana bisa Pakun memiliki wajah malas-hidup seperti majikannya itu masih menjadi tanda Tanya besar untuk seluruh siswa-siswi disekolahnya yang pernah berhadapan dengan anjing bogel itu.

"ahhh, sial" rutuk Naruto, dia dibuat delima dengan hukuman sadis kedua sensei-nya itu. "pagi-pagi sudah menggerutu" suara baritone menyebalkan berdengung di kedua indera pendengarannya. Sosok pemuda tampan bersurai raven berada sekitar 5 meter darinya itu tengah berkutat dengan loker miliknya sambil menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"lho, Sasuke.. selamat pagi" sapa Naruto, memberikan senyum manisnya ke arah si raven. Pemuda raven itu membuang muka ke arah lain, dan membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Air susu dibalas air tuba namanya! Padahal sih bukan itu maksud Sasuke.

"oi, teme" Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke setelah menutup loker miliknya (tak lupa menguncinya juga). "apa?" Tanya Sasuke—masih berkutat dengan lokernya. "kau kan pintar, bagaimana kalau hari ini menemaniku bolos" tanpa malu-malu Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya pada Sasuke. "maaf saja, aku tidak mau membolos ria seperti dirimu, dobe" sahut Sasuke.

Yee, diajak baik-baik jawabnya ketus begitu..

"SASUKE-KUNN" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dari arah kejauhan. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan bergelayut manja padanya. Naruto mendengus pelan, "bagaimana kalau hari ini kamu menemaniku latihan di ruang olahraga? Besok aku dan team-ku akan mengikuti lomba" kata gadis merah jambu itu. Dia Haruno Sakura, seorang atlet volley di sekolah mereka. "di jam ke-3 bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke, dan membuat Naruto mendengus kesal—segera tancap gas meninggalkan keduanya.

"Lho, Naruto-san kenapa? padahalkan aku juga mau mengajaknya bolos" Sakura heran sendiri melihat tingkah Naruto yang kelewat aneh. "biarkan saja anak itu" kata Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau menyebalkan Sasuke!" gumam Naruto, ia masih kesal hingga merutuki Sasuke sambil berjalan gusar dan membuat fans-fans nya tidak berani menyapa ramah padanya. "apa maksudmu seperti itu? Dasar pilih kasih, Teme jelek..jelek..jelek..Sasuke jelek" Naruto kembali memaki Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan dengan kekesalan tingkat tinggi, apa rumor Sasuke yang berpacaran dengan Sakura itu benar? Lalu kenapa pemuda itu berani menyangkalnya? Awas saja, si Sasuke cap ayam buluk itu *plaked!

_**Brukk..**_

"aduuhh..maaf..maaf..maaf" Naruto segera membantu membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang terjatuh ke lantai karena kecerobohannya menabrak seseorang. "maaf..maafkan ak—wahh, Indah sekali sketsa-nya" Naruto berteriak heboh, kemudian ia mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven berkulit pucat terdiam menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

"ekhem..ini milikmu" Naruto menyerahkan lembaran itu pada sang pemuda. _**'wajahnya mirip si teme, ya' **_bathin Naruto, gila. "ahh, iya..ma..maaf" ucap pemuda itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Shimura Sai, pemuda tampan kelas D-11 tidak percaya jika yang ia tabrak adalah senpai idolanya. Pemuda berparas manis , dengan maniks sapphire itu adalah orang yang berhasil menyita perhatian putra pemilik sanggar lukis ternama di seluruh kota, untuk pertama kalinya Sai bisa mengatakan bahwa ada yang lebih indah dari melukis, Yaitu Naruto.

Tanpa sadar sketsa wajah Naruto terjatuh ke lantai dan membuat Naruto membulatkan wajahnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia temukan. Sai hendak mengambilnya, namun pemuda lebih pendek beberapa cm darinya itu lebih dulu meraihnya. "i..itu" Sai terbata-bata, selama ini ia tidak terlalu pede dengan perasaannya pada senpai manis itu.

"wahh, bagus sekali" puji Naruto—matanya berbinar. Sai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, entah merebutnya atau segera lari dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya itu. Tertangkap basah menyukai orang yang kau sukai itu sungguh memalukan dibandingkan harus memakai baju wanita, pikir Sai. "i..itu" Sai terbata, tidak jelas. Naruto tersenyum manis dan membuat Sai menutup hidungnya, cairan merah keluar begitu saja dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Ehh" pekik Naruto. Sai mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, kalau dia seperti ini terus bisa mati kehabisan darah. "s..senpai" Sai limbung ke tanah, dan membuat Naruto berteriak panic.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kediaman Hyuga..**_

"aku ingin bicara denganmu" seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu berjalan mendekati seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh hijau favoritnya. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah pada sang kakak, "silahkan duduk, kakak! Aku akan menuangkan secangkir teh hijau unt—"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!" sela Neji—membentak , dan membuat Hinata (gadis indigo itu) tersentak kaget tak percaya, kakak tertuanya itu membentak dirinya. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. "Kakak" lirih Hinata—cangkir klasik nan anggun di tangannya terjatuh dan pecah di atas karpet bulu. Neji menatap tajam pada sang adik, menghilangkan rasa sayang yang selalu ia limpahkan untuk adiknya itu.

Hinata menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia tahu, pasti kakaknya akan sangat marah padanya karena hal itu. "apa yang kau lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu itu sungguh tidak menunjukan jati diri seorang bangsawan, Hime-sama!" sindir Neji, memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'hime'. Kakaknya, Neji, tidak pernah memaki kasar padanya, menyindir, atau bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan bangsawan seperti para pelayan mereka.

Neji selalu menyayangi dirinya dan juga adik bungsu mereka. Meski terkadang ayah mereka tidak menyayangi Neji, tetapi Neji tak pernah membedakan kasih sayangnya dan selalu bersikap adil (bahkan Neji lebih menyayangi dirinya dibandingkan ayah mereka, yang selalu sibuk dengan clan mereka). "kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Neji. Hinata menundukan kepalanya, dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu bersimpuh di hadapan sang kakak.

"Kakak..hiks..kakak" Hinata menangis, dan membuat hati Neji mau tak mau luluh juga. Ia tidak tega jika melihat air mata jatuh membasahi wajah cantik kedua adiknya atau bahkan sang ibu yang sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu ketika melahirkan adik bungsu mereka. "bangunlah!" pinta sang kakak, Neji menyentuh lembut bahu sang adik. "maafkan aku, kak!" ucap Hinata—bersungguh-sungguh.

"aku juga tidak mau melakukan hal itu" Hinata berkata lagi. Neji menengok Hinata sebentar dengan masih membersihkan pecahan cangkir kecil di atas karpet bulu di pavilion indah milik Hinata. "Gaara memaksa aku" Ujar Hinata dan membuat Neji terkejut bukan main.

"apa dia mengancam mu?" Tanya Neji.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, wajahnya masih sembab penuh penyesalan. "dia mengancam apa?" Tanya Neji—setelah mengumpulkan serpihan beling itu di atas meja. Hinata enggan menjawab dan membuat Neji membentaknya sekali lagi. "dia mengancam apa? jawab kakak, Hinata!" seru Neji.

"dia akan mengatakan siapa sesungguhnya kakak di depan publik" jawab Hinata takut-takut. Neji membulatkan iris tanpa pupilnya itu. Wajah penuh kehancuran Nampak jelas di wajahnya, "kakak" Hinata hendak mengejar sang kakak yang melenggang pergi begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Naruto berubah jadi kusut ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal melihatnya, pemuda blonde itu masih menyimpan berjuta kekesalan pada pemuda raven itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke mengelak kalau ia dan Sakura berpacaran, tapi kenapa hari ini dari pagi mereka begitu lengket?

Bahkan Sasuke rela bolos semua mata pelajaran hanya untuk Sakura. Malahan tak satu pun sensei yang bertanya dimana keberadaan Sasuke di jam pelajaran mereka. Kalau saja ditanya, Naruto pun pasti akan sangat dengan senang hati mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu sedang bolos, hitung-hitung kan balas dendam. Payah, bahkan Kakashi-sensei yang biasanya tidak suka dengan anak bolos saja sepertinya tidak keberatan denga hal itu. Sebenarnya siapa Sasuke itu?

"s..senpai"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, dan menemukan Sai berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Pemuda bermaniks biru itu tersenyum ramah padanya, "kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Naruto, pada pemuda yang tadi pagi ditolongnya ketika pingsan. Sai menggeleng pelan, anak tunggal dari orang terpandang itu menyerahkan sebuah map coklat pada Naruto. "apa ini?" Tanya Naruto (lagi)

"untuk Senpai" jawab Sai, Naruto menerimanya, seraya mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Betapa bahagianya hati Sai hari ini. berkali-kali Naruto tersenyum padanya, bolehkan kalau ia berharap lebih hari ini?

"Ekhem" deheman seseorang mengintrupsi keduanya. Naruto merasakan tangan kokoh berada di atas kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke memasang pose sok keren dan menempatkan tangannya di atas kepala Naruto, seraya menyenderkan tubuh tingginya ke dinding. "Apaan sih" Naruto berusaha menampik tangan putih Sasuke.

Sai mengganga lebar, ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok raven itu menatap ke arahnya. Lantas pemuda raven itu juga terkejut bukan main, "Uchi—"

_**Bekapp..**_

_**Bekapp..**_

_**Jitak..**_

Entah bagaimana bisa, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru dan Sakura tiba di tempat itu. Sakura yang membekap mulut Sai, Shikamaru yang menjitak kepala Sai, hingga membuat pemuda Shimura itu menatap Naruto berusaha minta tolong. "hahahaha" Sakura dan Shikamaru tertawa hambar, keduanya segera menarik Sai menjauhi Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"SAI" teriak Naruto—berusaha menolong adik kelasnya itu. Namun, Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan, Sasuke! Teman-temanmu itu akan mem-bully Sai" seru Naruto.

"tidak! Mereka tidak akan mem-bully anak itu" kata Sasuke—tersirat kelegaan di hatinya, namun luput dari pandangan Naruto. "bohong!" seru Naruto, kesal.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, bagaimana cara meyakinkan Naruto? padahal, tentu saja Sakura dan Shikamaru tidak akan mem-bully Sai. Kenapa Naruto bisa sepanik itu? Cih, lagi-lagi Sasuke berdecih dalam hati. "kapan aku bohong padamu?" Tanya Sasuke, risih juga dia dibilang bohong. "waktu ku Tanya 'apa kau dan Sakura pacaran' kau bilang tidak, tapi dari tadi pagi kau begitu lengket dengannya. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu lagi? Kau itu pembohong! Sama saja dengan yang lain" ujar Naruto, lama-lama dimatanya semuanya adalah pembohong. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya, ya? Hahahah..

"memang" sahut Sasuke, dia enggan untuk membahas hal ini, namun ia mencium radar cemburu dan membuatnya ingin menggoda Naruto. "kalau aku dan Sakura pacaran, apa pedulimu,hm?" Tanya Sasuke.

'Benar? Apa peduliku' pikir Naruto, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Lagipula, kalau mereka pacaran kan dia juga gak rugi, dapat laba pun juga enggak. "kau kan juga sudah punya pacar, kalaupun putus kau masih ada simpanan kan" sindir Sasuke. Dan membuat Kristal-kristal bening keluar membasahi pipi tembam Naruto. "orang yang tidak mengenal ketulusan, tidak akan tahu, mana yang tulus, mana yang enggak. Senyumnya saja bahkan mahal, apalagi cintanya. Hanya orang kaya saja yang bisa mendapatkannya"

_**Crap!**_

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, serendah itukah dia dimata Sasuke? Hanya karena sikapnya yang bisa terbilang matre, Sasuke mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa, seolah Naruto adalah orang terjahat di dunia ini. Sasuke benar-benar ayam buluk!

"mereka akan terus bermain, sampai karma datang menanti" kata Sasuke. "kau benar" Naruto berkata lirih. Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, dan merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah mengatakan hal yang terlalu berlebihan pada Naruto, niat hati sih mau bercanda, tapi malah begini kejadiannya(-_-). wajah tampannya terkejut bukan main ketika melihat wajah Naruto sembab penuh air mata, "Naru—"

Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke dan segera berlari menerobos kerumunan para siswa-siswi yang hendak keluar gerbang. Sasuke mengejar pemuda itu, membuat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke..

Sasuke terus menambah kecepatannya berlari, hingga akhirnya ia bisa menggapai pergelangan tangan berlapis warna caramel milik Naruto. menyebabkan sang empunya menghentikan larinya, Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda manis itu kini berhadapan tepat dengannya. "lepas..lepas!" pinta Naruto, wajahnya yang merah basah, membuat siapapun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. Hanya saja tidak untuk Sasuke, pemuda itu bahkan malah berdenyut perih ketika bertatap muka dengan wajah itu.

"maaf..maafkan aku" pinta Sasuke. "kau benar, kau benar, kau benar" Naruto menangis dengan tubuh bergetar. Dengan cepat, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto terisak di pelukan Sasuke, masih memikirkan apa yang telah Sasuke katakan tadi. Semuanya, bahkan Naruto sudah merasakan betapa perihnya karma yang menimpanya kali ini. "tidak, itu tidak benar" hibur Sasuke.

Sasuke merangkum wajah Naruto (setelah memberi jarak beberapa centi dari tubuh mungil itu). "aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu" ucap Sasuke—bersungguh-sungguh. "tapi Sasuke benar, aku akan berhenti jika karma itu datang, dan itu sudah datang lebih cepat, ini menyakitkan, dan aku sakit sekarang, hiks" Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

Ia baru ingat, jika si dobe pirang ini sedang patah hati karena kekasih Hyuga-nya itu. Dan dengan bodohnya ia malah menambahkan luka di hati pemuda mungil ini. jika saja boleh, pasti Sasuke akan menggali kuburannya sendiri hari ini (tentu saja boleh, Sas!). "aku sudah putus dengan Neji, kau benar, Neji bukan yang terbaik, dia sudah punya tunangan, dan aku..aku..hiks..Sasuke.." Naruto kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. "jangan sedih, Naruto!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pria berwajah tampan bersurai raven ikat kuda memperhatikan mereka dari balik semak-semak dengan wajah non ekpresinya. Pria berbalut jas hitam itu memang sedari tadi mengikuti kedua pemuda itu, dan terus memantau gerak-gerik keduanya, sungguh misterius sekali. "kini aku mengerti kemana arah jalan pikiran kalian berdua" gumam pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paska kejadian di taman itu, Sasuke pun akhirnya mengantar Naruto pulang ke ruko miliknya. Di sana, hanya ada ibu Naruto, Kushina, yang sedang menjaga toko. Melihat putranya kelihatan lesu, membuat Kushina terkejut bukan main, apalagi ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang amat familiar di matanya. Pemuda raven itu memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan 'dia'. Berusaha menampik, namun semakin banyak yang ada dipikiran Kushina.

"Naru-chan, ibu hendak pergi ke rumah nenek Chiyo.. kau sendirian tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kushina, kepada Naruto dari luar kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

"mungkin ibu akan pulang malam, nak" lanjutnya. Ia mulai merasa khwatir, bagaimana jika putranya itu kenapa-kenapa. Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, namun sosok Sasuke lah yang menyembul keluar. "tidak apa-apa, bi. Aku yang akan menemani Naruto, kalau perlu aku bisa menjemput bibi bersama Naruto" sahut Sasuke—dengan senyum ramah manipulasi miliknya.

Kushina tertawa kikuk, selama ini belum ada teman-teman Naruto yang datang ke ruko milik mereka selain Kiba. Anak bermarga Inuzuka itu adalah satu-satunya teman terdekat Naruto hingga saat ini. "ahh..i..iya, tidak usah nak Sasuke" tolak Kushina—entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa sedang berhadapan dengan 'orang itu'.

"nak Sasuke temani Naruto bisakan? Sepertinya hanya nak Sasuke saja yang bisa mengajak Naruto berbicara hari ini. dari kemarin pun Naruto juga selalu diam seperti itu" ujar Kushina, merasa khawatir dengan keadaan putranya. "bibi tenang saja, aku disini menjaga Naruto" ucap Sasuke.

Setelah Kushina pergi dengan Sasuke yang mengantar kepergian wanita itu, pemuda raven itu pun ber-inisiatif untuk membantu Kushina menemani Naruto sekaligus menjaga Ruko keduanya tanpa pamrih. Tanpa disangka, ternyata dengan kehadiran Sasuke di ruko milik Naruto, Ruko itu malah ramai pengunjung (meskipun kebanyakan para gadis-gadis muda sebaya mereka). Sasuke jadi kelimpungan, namun ia tidak mau membuat Naruto yang sedang galau di kamar keluar dari kamarnya dan bersusah payah membantu dirinya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara keramaian di bawah, ia pun memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya dan berganti dengan pakaian santainya. Ia pun pergi ke bawah hanya untuk membulatkan matanya ketika melihat para gadis-gadis muda berebut antri di meja kasir, memandang kagum Sasuke yang tampan dengan memakai gakuran SMA mereka. "wahh, anda tampan sekali" satu pujian lolos dari bibir gadis norak dan membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kak Nalu..kak Nalu.." Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara anak kecil yang tengah terhimpit di antrian panjang dengan belanjaan di tangan mungilnya.

"Nagato"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia tersenyum simpul pada pemuda pirang itu dan membuat para gadis berteriak heboh. Kampret, apa yang dipakai Sasuke hingga pemuda itu digilai banyak wanita?

"kak Nalu..tolong Nagato dong!" pinta anak itu. Naruto berjalan menuju anak kecil itu dan menggendongnya keluar antrian. "dimana kak Konan?" Tanya Naruto. "kakak ndak ikut, Cuma Nagato aja."

Naruto melongok, anak ini pasti kabur dari rumah. "Nagato mau ketemu kakak, jadi Nagato beli ini aja buat ketemu kakak" kata Nagato—dengan wajah polosnya, dan sekali lagi para gadis berteriak gemas melihat tampang imut Nagato. "kakak juga rindu Nagato" Naruto memeluk Nagato kecil, hingga..

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Kejutan apa lagi ini?-_-

Pemuda manis itu berjalan ke arah meja kasir dan hendak membantu Sasuke, setelah meletakan Nagato di atas meja kasir, Naruto mulai membantu Sasuke melayani para pengunjung. Semua para pengunjung mulai berkhayal, jika Sasuke dan Naruto (serta Nagato kecil) adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ayah yang tampan, ibu yang manis, serta anak yang imut, sungguh keluarga idaman para wanita.

"ini namanya apa?" Tanya Nagato, menunjukan sebuah gulungan solatip besar ke arah Naruto. setelah pengunjung mulai berkurang, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjaga Nagato sambil menunggu ibu dari anak bermarga Uzumaki itu datang ke ruko miliknya (setelah Naruto menelpon ibu Nagato yang tengah bekerja untuk menjemput Nagato yang bermain di ruko miliknya). "itu solatip namanya" jawab Sasuke. Dia sedikit agak risih dengan keberadaan bocah kecil yang selalu menatap tajam padanya ketika Naruto mengajak bicara pemuda raven itu.

Sok tua banget, pikir Sasuke ketika Nagato menatap tak suka padanya. "kakak ini siapa sih? kok sok kenal banget sama aku?" Tanya Nagato, dan membuat Naruto tertawa garing. "Nagato sayang, dia ini teman kakak.. namanya, kak Sasuke" Naruto mencoba mengenalkan Nagato dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, dia Nagato! Anak tetangga kami yang tinggalnya tak jauh dari ruko ini" begitupun dengan Sasuke, Naruto juga mengenalkan Nagato padanya.

"kilain pacalnya kak Nalu" kata Nagato. Hahaha, lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa kikuk mendengar ucapan polos Nagato. "tentu saja bukan" sahut Naruto. "apa kak Sasu sudah punya pacal? Nagato pikil kak Sasu suka sama Kak Nalu, habis kak Nalu kan olangnya manis" Nagato berkata. Sasuke menatap datar bocah yang sedang ngalus bin modus di hadapannya ini. 'sebenarnya usia anak ini berapa?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"te..tentu saja tidak" entah kenapa, Naruto merasa sesak ketika menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. berusaha meyakinkan jika hatinya tidak akan sakit sekalipun Sasuke menikah dengan wanita lain. Berusaha keras mengatakan, jika dia tidak menyukai pemuda misterius ini. "benalkah? Belalti nanti Nagato bisa menikah dengn Kak Nalu dong" sahut Nagato.

"tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, Naruto pasti akan menikah dengan yang lebih dewasa dan lebih tinggi dari mu, bocah" ketus Sasuke.

"itu bukan Kak Sasu,kan?" Tanya Nagato.

"memangnya kalau aku, kenapa? kau tidak keberatan kan?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Mama, Kak Sasu jahat..huweeee"

"TEME, BAGAIMANA INI?"

"Mana aku tahu, Dobe!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Malam hari..**_

Naruto sedang membaca buku pelajarannya, sementara sang ibu melipat baju dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian. pemuda raven itu sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu, dan putra tunggalnya itu menceritakan mengenai Sasuke yang berhasil membuat para pengunjung berdatangan karena ketampanannya, dan mengundang tawa Kushina.

Wanita itu merasakan jika Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik meskipun sekilas terlihat sombong. Anak itu juga pintar, dan Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah anak yang mandiri dengan bukti bahwa Sasuke bekerja di sebuah cafe untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya setiap hari. Entahlah, tetapi Kushina merasa bangga mendengar pengakuan Naruto mengenai Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun itu anaknya ramah ya" kata sang ibu, dan membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah ibunya. "ibu ini, Sasuke itu tidak ramah tahu! hanya pada orang-orang dewasa seperti ibu saja dia begitu. Aktingnya itu selalu bagus, bu" sahut Naruto, membantah pujian sang ibu. Kushina tertawa pelan, "itu tandanya Sasuke-kun itu anak yang baik dan juga sopan. Saat kau di kamar dan mengacuhkan ibu saja, dia malah yang keluar dari kamarmu, menjawab ucapan ibu dan bersedia menjagamu sampai malam hari" ujar Kushina.

Naruto mem-poutkan bibirnya, "dia juga tampan" Kushina berkata lagi. "ibu, ibu kan sudah tua. Mana mungkin jatuh cinta dengan temanku"

"tentu saja tidak, ibu hanya memujinya" sahut Kushina. Sedikit menggoda putranya mungkin adalah hal yang selalu ia sukai. "tampan, pintar, baik, sopan, dan punya jiwa yang bertanggung jawab, dia benar-benar tipe lelaki yang baik" Kushina memuji lagi.

"aku juga tampan kok" kilah Naruto.

"yah, tampan..sangat, saking tampannya jadi terlihat cantik" goda Kushina

"ibu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mau apa kau kemari?" seorang pemuda dengan gakuran membalut tubuhnya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok berjas hitam berdiri di depan rumah sewa-nya (yang terbilang mungil) sambil bersandar pada mobil sport hitamnya dengan gaya kerennya. Pria bertampang workaholic itu tersenyum menanggapi sikap dingin pemuda 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya, dan merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan kehadiran sosok raven ikat kuda di depan rumah sewanya itu. Bagaimana mungkin orang ini bisa tahu dimana ia tinggal? Sepertinya besok ia harus mencari rumah sewa yang jauh lebih terpencil supaya orang-orang itu tidak bisa mencarinya lagi termasuk pria berusia 23 tahun ini.

"apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu? Lagipula, mobilku mogok tepat di depan rumahmu" jawab pria itu. Si pemuda raven itu mendengus pelan, betapa ia tahu bahwa pria tersebut sedang membual. Ia pun melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan pria yang kini memandang datar ke arahnya. "begitukah caramu menjamu seorang tamu?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"aku tidak menerima tamu di atas jam 9 malam" sahut pemuda itu. Pria itu terkekeh pelan, meskipun dalam hati ia merasa kecewa dengan perlakuan pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu. "baiklah, anggap aku kakakmu, bukan tamumu, Sasuke" ujar pria itu.

"atau bisa ku sebut UCHIHA SASUKE" pria itu berkata dan menekankan nama Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake..**_

Shimura Sai memang anak yang terpandang. Anak orang kaya, anak satu-satunya, pewaris tunggal, dan seorang pemuda yang beruntung dengan wajah tampannya yang tidak luput dari pandangan para gadis-gadis. Namun hanya satu, pemuda polos itu merasa bahwa ia adalah orang tersial diantara si sial yang pernah ada.

Bagaimana bisa?

Cukup kita tengok di antara bilik kamar mandi laki-laki, satu-satunya yang patut dicurigai adalah bilik paling ujung dimana terdapat pemuda tampan yang tengah meratapi nasib buruknya dari tadi siang?

Ketika ia hendak menyatakan perasaannya pada senpai idolanya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda jangkung itu diseret oleh dua orang senpainya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan janji untuk sementara, Sai membiarkan senpai perempuannya itu mengikat tubuhnya dengan tali. "apa di luar ada orang?" Tanya Sai, meskipun tampan dan (bisa dikatakan) memiliki jiwa seme, tetapi Sai adalah orang yang benar-benar polos. Tanpa membantah ia menerima perlakuan kedua senpainya itu untuk menutup mulut.

Dan lihatlah saat ini!

Sai harus bermalam di dalam toilet dengan posisi terikat diakibatkan kedua senpai itu melupakan dirinya yang terjebak di dalam toilet. Sungguh malang pemuda itu.

_**Cafe Rasberry**_

"ASTAGA AKU LUPA KALAU ANAK ITU MASIH BERADA DI DALAM TOILET" Sakura berteriak heboh, ketika teringat adik kelasnya yang masih terikat di dalam toilet hanya untuk menyelamatkan privasi sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino, dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Jujur saja, Ino juga terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"ssstt..gawat" Sakura mendesis panic. Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya itu sedikit aneh melihat Sakura yang berjalan bolak-balik dengan wajah cemas. "dia kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Ino. "dia bilang anak itu masih ada di toilet" jawab Ino.

"APA?" Pekik Shikamaru, tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sakura. Kenyataannya adalah, keduanya lupa kalau mereka belum melepaskan Sai dari dalam toilet. "kenapa kau belum melepaskan anak itu?" Tanya Shikamaru, baru kali ini dia terlihat panic. Padahal biasanya dia selalu memasang wajah kalem (alias mengantuk) di jam-jam genting.

"mana aku tahu, ku pikir kau sudah melepaskannya" kata Sakura.

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian maid berwarna coklat menatap keduanya dengan tanda Tanya besar di kepalanya. "kyaaaaaaa Aciba-chan kau imut sekali" Sakura berlari dan memeluk gadis itu. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah ketika gadis itu menistakan dirinya dengan pakaian wanita ini.

Apa?

Dia kan wani—bukan! Dia bukan wanita! Melainkan..

"HEY, RUSA PEMALAS!KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI!" suara sedikit serak khas seorang pemuda terdengar dari bibir berpoles lipstick berwarna pink itu. "bayar saja jika kau bisa!" sahut Shikamaru, tidak peduli. Padahal dia sangat suka ketika melihat gadis jejadian itu mengenakan pakaian maid di tubuhnya. Sungguh, Shikamaru tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kiba akan terlihat cantik dengan pakaian wanita seperti itu.

Ah, jika saja bisa. Sudah dari dulu Shikamaru mengajak Kiba ke cafe ini dan memintanya memakai baju maid nan sexy itu. " sudah bukan saatnya bermesraan disaat genting seperti ini" Sakura memisahkan keduanya. "bagaimana caranya kita menolong bocah Shimura itu?" Tanya Sakura panic.

"APA? JADI, DARI TADI SIANG KALIAN BELUM MELEPASKANNYA?" Kiba ikutan panic.

**TBC**

**A/N: Kyaaaa.. Fic macam apa ini? ano, maaf kalau aneh.. Hihihi, AI usahain Fic ini sampai benar-benar End Kok hehehe.. asal Di review terus yah.. (Saran dan Kritik selalu AI terima kok)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? (maybe)**


End file.
